I Loved Her First
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Wordy reminisces before his daughter walks down the aisle.


Hey everyone. As usual I don't own Flashpoint and check out my profile for story ideas.

As I was writing this, I kinda went back to two of my other stories: Prince Charming and Allie's Wedding. Although, Allie's Wedding is a sequel to Dean's Wedding, so maybe three other stories. It's not necessary to read those first, but I thought I would mention it in case someone hasn't read those yet. Also, I don't own the song I Loved Her First by Heartland.

The other day I was searching for Michael Cram interviews, and I found one called 'Romans and Woods'. On there, the creators of the show called Wordy's middle daughter Lilly. On one of the actual episodes, Wordy indicated his youngest daughter was Allie. So even though it never said who the oldest was, the other two are named Lilly and Allie.

Thanks for reading.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

Wordy was sitting in his living room, waiting on his youngest daughter to get ready. He was reciting the song he wrote in his head, making sure he wouldn't forget any of the lyrics. After about ten minutes, he gave up his nervous pacing and sat down on the couch. Drumming his fingers on the arm rest, he glanced around the room, his eyes landing on the family albums in the coffee table. He stared at them for a minute before slowly reaching for one, the one still being filled with memories on top.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment, in each other's face_

_So much in love, you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one, she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Wordy snapped the album shut as he tried to control the emotions welling up inside him. Today was a day for memories he guessed, making them and remembering them. All the pictures of graduations, birthdays, and just everyday moments pulled at his heart, but he couldn't stop himself from pulling out her baby book.

_I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart, will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

Had it really been that long ago? When he brought her home from the hospital. Her first Christmas. Her first loose tooth. That first day of kindergarten where she wouldn't let him go.

_How can that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckled-face, kid that I knew_

_The one that I told all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

The 'Prince Charming' outfit. He remembered Sam giving that to him for his birthday, and he was right. She did find another prince. It's not that he had anything against the guy. Really. It's just she was his baby, his last little baby.

_I loved her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart, will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

The couch had all the albums spread across it, pushed to the side when he couldn't keep flipping through a certain year, ones where her smile was the brightest, or just a picture of the two of them. This was not helping the tear situation at all.

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

''I'm ready, Daddy,'' Allie called from the top of the stairs.

Wordy looked up from the photo albums, and stared in awe as he watched his little girl carefully walk down the stairs, holding on to the rail so she wouldn't fall in her long wedding dress. His mind shifted back to when he was the one with her hand, guiding her down the steps. He slowly stood and made his way over to her, meeting her at the bottem of the stairs. He swallowed the tears as he gave her a hug. ''Ready?''

''Yes.'' Allie pulled back from the hug to wipe her eyes. ''I'm still your baby girl. You know that, right?''

He could only nod as he pulled her in for another hug, failing in his efforts not to cry. ''Let's go then,'' he managed to get out. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he led her to the garage and helped her in. The drive to the chruch, he knew, would feel like forever and not long enough at the same time, but her words still rang in his ears as he put the car into drive. 'I'm still your baby girl.'


End file.
